This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core A will be responsible for the overall administration of this COBRE. Core A will coordinate all meetings between Principal Investigators and the Internal (IAC) and External (EAC) Advisory Committees as well as weekly seminar series and Visiting Lecturer Series. Drs. Whittemore, Hagg, and Xu will serve as mentors for each of the Projects and each individual having primary or secondary oversight for 2-4 Projects. CORE A will provide fiscal oversight of all Projects and CORES and also provide expertise in statistical analysis and experimental design for all Projects.